


Сотворение Адама

by Heimdallll



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detectives, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slow Build, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: И сотворил Бог человека по образу Своему(Быт. 1:27)





	Сотворение Адама

**Author's Note:**

> Это бездуховная дрочилка на Камски и Камски/Коннора, которая претворяется сюжетным и обоснованным текстом. Персонажи и пейринги будут добавляться по ходу дела, как и комментарии к работе. Текст кстати тоже будет правиться, потому что нет предела совершенству.

Машина лейтенанта Андерсона остановилась точно напротив входа пункт помощи КиберЛайф, в рекордные сроки переоборудованный из магазина во что-то среднее между больницей и ночлежкой. Это был не самый большой филиал, и на шесть людей-специалистов приходилось сорок четыре андроида: раненных, лишенных дома, а то и все вместе. Зато он находился в спальном районе Детройта, так что в скором времени его ждало расширение.

Коннор осмотрел пустынную улицу. Сюда погромы не дошли, но на большинстве зданий уже мигали голограммы о продаже по смехотворным ценам: недовольные люди спешно покидали Детройт. Из стеклянных дверей пункта помощи лился яркий свет. Коннор отстегнул ремень безопасности, поправил новый галстук и краем глаза поймал взгляд лейтенанта Андерсона. Он все еще был не слишком хорош в нюансах человеческих эмоций, но достаточно хорошо знал своего напарника. 

– Лейтенант, мы с вами уже говорили об этом.

– Да, я знаю…

– Мои обширные знания о девиантах, – практически перебил его Коннор, – могут им помочь в сложных ситуациях. 

– Ты думаешь, я об этом беспокоюсь? – сказал лейтенант Андерсон и после тяжелого вздоха продолжил: – Камски. Этот сукин сын слишком активен в последнее время.

А вот об этом они еще не говорили. Коннор должен был догадаться, что именно тревожит лейтенанта Андерсона.

– Мистер Камски поступил разумно, когда вернулся в КиберЛайф, – самым успокаивающим тоном сказал он. – Его желание помочь Маркусу построить новый мир понятно и полезно. Никто не знает о нас больше, чем наш создатель.

Его напарник выглядел не слишком убежденным, но Коннор и не надеялся на понимание. Он и сам не слишком доверял Камски. Лейтенант Андерсон был прав: после восстания он покончил с затворничеством настолько стремительно, что возникли вопросы о его причастности к этому самому восстанию, однако никто ничего так и не доказал. 

– Лейтенант…

– Сколько раз просил тебя называть меня Хэнком!

– Хэнк, – поправился Коннор, – я не думаю, что мистер Камски хочет причинить мне вред… 

– Конечно, он не хочет, – пробурчал Хэнк.

Коннор не любил, когда его перебивали, но некоторым это прощалось.

–…и причины его запроса именно на меня разумны. Он изучает последствия девиации, и я могу ему в этом помочь, как никто другой.

– Я знаю, – окончательно сдался Хэнк, потянулся через Коннора и сам открыл ему дверь.

Коннор не мог сдержать благодарной улыбки. Ему была приятна эта грубоватая забота, и хотелось отвечать тем же. Для начала он решил самостоятельно поддерживать чистоту в теперь уже их доме. Все еще одолеваемый положительными эмоциями, Коннор вышел из машины.

– Эй, Коннор! – окликнул его Хэнк, вынуждая наклониться к окну, чтобы установить зрительный контакт. – Если Камски все же что-нибудь выкинет…

– Если мне не понравится поведение мистера Камски, вы узнаете об этом первым. Хэнк. 

Он улыбнулся и махнул рукой.

– Все, иди. Не будем заставлять твоего бога ждать.

Коннор хотел сказать, что формально мистер Камски скорее демиург, но ему и правда было пора. Он бросил последний взгляд на наблюдавшего за ним напарника и подошел к стеклянным дверям. Отсюда была видна только стойка регистрации с андроидом, читающим бумажную книгу, и часы. Семь вечера ровно. Коннор без всякой необходимости еще раз поправил галстук и вошел.

– Здравствуйте! – сказала KL900 – Лара, как он прочитал на электронном бейдже сотрудника.

– Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Коннор. Я… – он запнулся. Я андроид, прислан из КиберЛайф? Уже нет. Коннор больше не принадлежал никому, кроме себя. Но что ему тогда было говорить? Как себя идентифицировать? – Мистер Камски сказал, что будет ждать меня здесь.

Лара улыбнулась – нейтрально, как улыбнулся бы не-девиант – и указала на лестницу на другом конце приемной:  
– Поднимайтесь по лестнице и идите по коридору до конца. Вас ждут.

Коннор кивнул и пересек приемную. От двери она казалась пустой, но на самом деле в ней было практически не развернуться. Вдоль стен стояли импровизированные кровати, на которых лежали раненные и лишившиеся дома андроиды. Кто-то тихо переговаривался, кто занимался отвлеченными делами; двое в углу (у одного до сих пор отсутствовала кисть правой руки) играли в шахматы; некоторые просто смотрели в одну точку, и что-то жуткое чудилось в их отрешенности. Впрочем, в таких вещах Коннор был новичок и не мог с точностью сказать, что это не плод его воображения. Некоторые из таких застывших реагировали на передвижение Коннора и провожали его равнодушными взглядами. 

На втором этаже все двери, кроме дальней, были распахнуты, и за ними были комнаты, наскоро переделанные из офисных кабинетов. Из третьей справа, услышав звук шагов, выглянул работник, бегло осмотрел Коннора и вернулся к своим делам. Все так же иногда провожаемый равнодушными взглядами, Коннор подошел к единственной закрытой двери и коротко постучал.

– Войдите!

В кабинете практически не было мебели: большой стол, за которым сидел, очевидно, начальник пункта помощи – Френсис Норд, и низкое кресло. В котором, устроившись с наибольшим удобством, пил кофе из пластикового стакана Элайджа Камски. На нем была футболка с ярким принтом и потертые, явно знавшие лучшие времена джинсы. 

– Коннор! – практически воскликнул он, отставляя стакан и одним слитным движением поднимаясь на ноги. – Рад тебя видеть.

– Мистер Камски, – поприветствовал его Коннор и кивнул: – Доктор Норд.

Доктор Норд ответил кивком и перевел взгляд на мистера Камски, который в два широких шага оказался рядом с Коннором. Он снова заметил этот внимательный, изучающий взгляд, как тогда, на вилле. Было что-то неприятно волнующее в том, как мистер Камски смотрел на него; Коннор снова чувствовал себя простой машиной, требующей диагностики. 

– Ты уже успокоился, – констатировал мистер Камски.

Что?

– Прошу прощения.

Мистер Камски ответил не сразу, продолжая осматривать Коннора, а затем указал на доктора Норда.

– Я как раз рассказывал доктору о своих заключениях относительно связи способа девиации и последствий. И отчасти натолкнул меня на эту мысль ты, Коннор, – он скрестил руки перед собой, как в прошлую их встречу, когда начал небольшую речь. – Ты ведь был заражен девиацией практически все это время, иногда проявлял типичные ее признаки, но все же продолжал вести себя и действовать как обычный андроид. Латентная девиация. Уникальный случай.

– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, – возможно, чересчур резко осек его Коннор.

Это не то, о чем он вообще хотел с кем-либо говорить. И уж точно не в присутствии посторонних. Мистер Камски склонил голову, признавая его правоту.

– Мистер Камски, – включился в разговор доктор Норд, – как и я, пришел к выводу о том, что андроиды, получившие внешнюю девиацию, переживают некий посттравматический стресс. Внутренняя девиация, которую вызывает фатальное противоречие между приказом и зачатками собственных желаний, проходит осознанно и относительно безболезненно. Внешняя же девиация – через прикосновение – вызывает самые разные реакции. Я заметил это, наблюдая за своими пациентами.

Мистер Камски, все это время вежливо слушавший доктора Норда, вновь обратил свое внимание на Коннора.

– Я ответил на твой вопрос?

– В вашем запросе значилось, что вам нужен специалист по девиантам, – вместо ответа сказал Коннор. – Для чего именно?

– Я изучаю девиацию, чтобы интегрировать андроидов в общество. Во всех ее проявлениях. И мне нужен тот, кто сталкивался с ней на постоянной основе.

Это было логично, но Коннора охватило банальное любопытство. Сколько вопросов он может задать перед тем, как его осекут? В том, что мистер Камски рано или поздно скажет «достаточно», он не сомневался.

– Вы могли бы выбрать любого другого андроида моей модели. Не все покинули КиберЛайф.

Коннор понял, что сказал что-то очень важное – выражение лица мистера Камски резко изменилось: раздулись крылья носа, дернулись уголки губ и взгляд стал практически хищным. 

– Мне был нужен именно ты, Коннор. 

Дверь открылась, и вошла человек-специалист. 

– Мистер Камски, вы просили сообщить, когда капитан Саммерс очнется и будет готов говорить, – дождавшись благодарности, он тихо вышла.

Мистер Камски резко выдохнул и скрестил руки на груди, разрывая возникшее в кабинете напряжение.

– Что ж, вот первое испытание. Доктор Норд, не прощаюсь.

Они вышли в тихий коридор, и только после этого Коннор уточнил:  
– Испытание?

Мистер Камски, уверенно шедший впереди в известном ему направлении, протянул через плечо планшет. Коннор принял его и вчитался в сплошной текст. В 3:48 дня в пункт помощи с андроидом на руках вошел раненный человек – капитан Джеймс Саммерс. Не дойдя до стойки регистрации, он упал без сознания и не приходил в себя до этого момента. Осмотр выявил сквозные ранения в ногу и бок. Операция прошла успешно.  
На руках у капитана Саммерса был его андроид Дейзи модели AX400 с шестью ранениями в область груди. Она была в спящем режиме, но квалификации местных специалистов не хватало на полноценный ремонт с сохранением всех текущих данных и блока памяти. Тогда в главный офис КиберЛайф был сделан запрос, и через полчаса в пункт помощи прибыл сам Элайджа Камски. Он починил Дейзи, но оставил в спящем режиме до приезда Коннора и пробуждения капитана Саммерса.

Это было… необычно. В городе, конечно, остались люди и не-девианты, но сама по себе ситуация выходила странной: некий военный, который почти наверняка участвовал в подавлении восстания, пришел в пункт помощи со своим не пробудившимся андроидом, которого точно заразят. И в них стреляли. Допустим, раненный андроид не вызывал вопросов – время было неспокойное; но раненный человек… Интересное дело. Что вызывало закономерный вопрос.

– Почему здесь нет полиции? Пункт помощи обязан сообщать обо всех подобных происшествиях.

– Он и сообщил, – сказал мистер Камски. – Насколько мне известно, некий детектив Рид побывал в доме капитана и очень хотел допросить его самого, как только тот придет в сознание. Как ты понимаешь, это создало бы определенную проблему для нас с тобой, поэтому я поговорил с вашим начальником, и он любезно пошел мне навстречу. 

Это было возмутительно. Коннор не питал к детективу Риду положительных эмоций, но в этот момент готов был встать на его сторону в наверняка случившемся большом скандале. 

– Вы вмешались в ход расследования, – резко сказал он, догоняя мистера Камски и подстраиваясь под его шаг. – Вы не даете полиции даже им заняться.

– А вот это – еще одна причина, по которой я хотел увидеть именно тебя, – спокойным тоном, не обращая внимания на давление со стороны Коннора, сказал мистер Камски. – Ты ведь теперь официально сотрудник полиции. Отправь им записи разговоров.

– Мистер Камски, я…

– Послушай, Коннор, – они остановились около одной из дверей на первом этаже. Мистер Камски остановился напротив него и сцепил руки в замок. – Давай подумаем. Что важнее: замедлившееся расследование одного покушения на убийство или скорейшее благо целого народа? Детектив Рид приедет после нас и допросит капитана Саммерса, следствие продолжится; ему не важно, в каком эмоциональном состоянии будет свидетель. А мне очень важно. Я же не ерундой занимаюсь, я жизнь вашу пытаюсь устроить.

Это все еще было недозволительно, но теперь Коннор понимал логику действий мистера Камски, и с его точки зрения это было правильным решением. Коннору пришлось оставить свое недовольство на тот момент, когда придется столкнуться с детективом Ридом.

Он мысленно вернулся к прочитанному. Нападавшими были люди. Коннор мог это сказать, даже не заглядывая в отчет. Спустя шесть дней в Детройте все еще царил хаос, с которым не справлялась полиция даже при полной поддержке Маркуса и КиберЛайф. Те недовольные люди, которые по каким-то причинам не смогли покинуть город, не хотели мириться с новыми порядками и устраивали… всякое. Обычно это были единичные акции недовольства и мелкое хулиганство – в это время на наказания за нарушения не скупились. До огнестрельного оружия дошло впервые. 

Мистер Камски потянулся к дверной ручке, но так ее и не коснулся.

– Я думал это сделать сам, но все же. Разделим обязанности. Попроси кого-нибудь из работников вывести Дейзи из спящего режима и поговори с ней, пока я буду говорить с капитаном Саммерсом. 

Это был практически приказ, невыполнение которого даже не подразумевалось. Коннор не смог побороть захлестнувшее его раздражение и темный азарт.

– А если я хочу послушать, что скажет капитан?

Мистер Камски повернулся к нему всем корпусом, и выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, но Коннор не мог дать ему название – очередной нюанс. Что-то среднее между терпеливостью и осуждением. Пообщавшись с Хэнком, он чуть лучше ориентировался в таких вещах.

– Если ты захочешь послушать капитана, то мы сначала послушаем капитана, а потом пойдем к Дейзи.

Исчерпывающий ответ. Действительно, эффективнее всего было разделиться. Коннора создавали специально для взаимодействия с андроидами, и с не-девиантами все проходило даже проще. Скопировать память, отослать в КиберЛайф, и мистер Камски получит все, что ему надо, без потери информации в максимально короткие сроки. На самом деле, Коннор мог помочь не только ему.

– Я поговорю с Дейзи, – сказал он.

Мистер Камски улыбнулся.

– Коннор, я бы хотел, чтобы ты прислал мне весь разговор. Для моей работы крайне полезно будет знать не только историю, но и состояние ее участников – исключительно в научных целых. 

Коннор кивнул, подождал, пока за мистером Камски закроется дверь в практически пустую палату, и только после этого огляделся в поисках работников. Он мог бы и самостоятельно вывести Дейзи из спящего режима, но не хотел создавать себе лишних проблем с формальностями и человеческой привязанностью к ним.

Пойманный специалист явно спешил куда-то еще, но в помощи не отказал. Он привел Коннора в небольшую палату, явно переоборудованную из какого-то технического помещения, в которой лежало пять андроидов в спящем режиме. Один при появлении посетителей открыл глаза, но тут же снова уснул. Специалист проводил Коннора к одной из дальних кроватей, на которой лежала AX400, Дейзи, укрытая по шею простыней. Специалист сбросил простыню к изножью и взялся за подол больничной сорочки, но остановился и посмотрел на Коннора.

– Отвернитесь, пожалуйста.

Теперь некоторые андроиды стеснялись наготы. В принципе Коннору было все равно, но в интересах следствия ему лучше бы выполнить просьбу: так не возникнет разногласий с Дейзи. Он встал к кровати спиной, но внимательно вслушивался в происходящее. Специалист поднял сорочку, снял крышку с живота и подсоединил нужные провода. Послышался отчетливый вдох и шелест ткани. Коннор рискнул повернуться и наткнулся на испуганный взгляд Дейзи. Она отпрянула от рук специалиста, подтянув колени к груди, и обхватила себя руками. Дейзи, со всей очевидностью, была девиантом.

Это все меняло.

Коннор успокаивающе поднял руки и слегка наклонил корпус вперед.

– Мы не сделаем тебе ничего плохого.

Дейзи одарила его все таким же испуганным взглядом.

– Где капитан Саммерс?

О, вот оно что. С этим уже можно было работать.

– Капитан Саммерс в соседней палате. Операция прошла успешно, и он идет на поправку.

Поза Дейзи осталась прежней, но взгляд стал чуть более спокойным.

– Я вам не верю. 

Следовало ожидать. Угроза жизни объекту привязанности сделала ее подозрительной. Нужно было действовать открыто.

– Если ты дашь мне руку, я тебе докажу.

Дейзи застыла в нерешительности, но спустя пару секунд все-таки протянула руку ладонью вверх. Коннор взялся за предплечье и в доступной для этой модели форме передал информацию с планшета, а также часть разговора с мистером Камски. В том, что у них сочетались не все способы получения данных, были свои плюсы: информацию можно было легко отфильтровать. Получив подтверждение, Дейзи медленно отняла руку и резко расслабилась. Специалист, убедившись, что она стабилизируется, бросил на Коннора последний взгляд и тихо ушел. Теперь в комнате было слышно только их почти невесомое дыхание. Когда Дейзи подняла голову, ее взгляд был уже более осмысленным.

– Когда я могу с ним увидеться?

– Думаю, тебя пустят к нему в любое время, – мягко ответил Коннор, присаживаясь на кровать.

Дейзи села прямо и сказала твердым голосом:  
– Вы хотите узнать, что случилось.

– Это поможет не только расследованию, но и нашему будущему.

– Да, я поняла. Мистер Камски хочет исследовать нас.

– Он хочет помочь нам интегрироваться в общество, – сказал Коннор.

Лицо Дейзи сделалось решительным, и она вновь протянула руку.

– Берите все, что надо. Я хочу, чтобы тех, кто стрелял в капитана, наказали.

Коннор быстро нашел необходимые ему данные и скопировал прямо в КиберЛайф и в полицию.

***

– Вы знали, что она девиант, – сказал Коннор, едва мистер Камски вышел из палаты.

– Я догадывался, – ответил мистер Камски, слегка наклонив голову.

– Почему вы не сказали об этом мне? 

У него снова был тот пристальный взгляд, от которого возникало неприятное волнение. 

– Я изучаю девиацию и девиантов, – он разорвал зрительный контакт и направился к лестнице. Так и не сумев разобраться в собственной противоречивой реакции на этот счет, Коннор остался стоять на месте. – Нужно поблагодарить доктора Норда за гостеприимство. Если хочешь, можешь ехать домой. Я попрошу выписать тебе премию.

– Если я предположу, что вы знаете, кто такие праведники, то не ошибусь, – практически крикнул ему в спину Коннор и с нажимом добавил: – Ведь так?

Мистер Камски остановился, а затем обернулся, и Коннор сделал к нему несколько шагов.

– Знаю ли я фанатиков, которые считают меня Антихристом и пропагандируют уничтожение андроидов? Разумеется. Мне пока непонятно только, как они вышли на капитана Саммерса. Ему очень повезло, что у него такой преданный андроид.

Это навело Коннора на еще одну мысль, которую он хотел обсудить.

– Дейзи сказала, что пыталась уговорить капитана не выходить из дома, пока не закончатся волнения, – сказал он.

– Удивительно, правда? – улыбнулся мистер Камски. – А потом закрыла собой. Первый зарегистрированный случай, когда толчком к девиации стала любовь.

Коннор не мог не согласиться, хотя для него это был и не первый случай. Девиант, по доброй воле оставшийся с бывшим владельцем и готовый за него умереть. 

Но вот поднявшая голову секта – это было серьезно. Согласно запрошенным данным, праведники существовали с самого момента создания первого андроида, но ограничивались только пикетами и брошюрами. До этого дня. Очевидно, революция весьма укрепила их позиции и придала смелости. С этим нужно было разобраться как можно скорее, в городе и так было неспокойно.

– Вам не следует больше вмешиваться в дела полиции, – сказал Коннор. – Это нарушает ход следствия, а детектив Рид не любит, когда в его жизни появляются андроиды. 

Вид мистера Камски сделался заинтересованным.

– Детектив Рид так ненавидит андроидов?

– Да, – и драка в архиве была лучшим тому доказательством.

– Тогда, боюсь, завтра на работе его будет ждать крайне неприятный сюрприз.

Насколько Коннор мог судить, этому факту мистер Камски был почему-то рад. Это было почти так же странно, как и веселье Хэнка в разговорах о смерти. Абсолютно нелогично. Как Коннор должен на это реагировать? Поняв его замешательство, мистер Камски покачал головой:  
– Одна из человеческих вещей. Просто прими ее как данность.

Хэнк как-то тоже посоветовал принять ставящие в тупик человеческие высказывания как данность, но это было невозможно хотя бы по той причине, что Коннору было банально любопытно. Однако всякий раз попытки проанализировать столь не соответствующее ситуации поведение приводило к еще большему непониманию. Этот раз отличался от всех предыдущих только тем, что сейчас рядом находился «демиург», который – Коннор был в это уверен – не отмахнется от прямой просьбы объяснить. 

Он открыл рот, чтобы все-таки задать вопрос, когда со второго этажа раздался женский крик. Даже не задумываясь, Коннор побежал наверх. Мистер Камски помедлил только ради того, что пропустить его, а затем побежал следом. Вслед им понесся встревоженный гомон.

Повторный крик раздался из ближайшей двери – в женский туалет. Наплевав на этику, Коннор вбежал внутрь и едва не толкнул женщину, стоявшую в двух шагах от прохода и теперь зажимавшую рот рукой.

Рядом с треснувшей раковиной в луже тириума лежала Лара.


End file.
